A tale between PMS and a demon
by GinNoKokoro
Summary: Yako is a woman too right? How Neuro is going to take care of her when she is in pain. Beware : OOC Neuro is here


Humming along with song that was playing, Yako continued to stir up the soup for breakfast. While waiting for it to simmer, she grabbed two slice of bread and spread her favourite jam, raspberry. It was a very busy morning for her, usually, she just takes a slice of bread and off she goes to college and additional breakfast can wait. Cafeteria's food is deliciously heaven but, today is a different day as her class was cancelled for that day and she decided that she wants to use this rare off day to the fullest.

'Porirran', her phone was signaling there is a new message. Yako left her kitchen and took off her apron. Touching her phone with a smile she made her usual password pattern and read the name of the sender. Her eyes opened widely as soon her eyes caught his name. Quickly, her eyes scanned through the message, hesitated a bit to reply as Yako suddenly remembered that her soup is still on the stove. Still holding her phone, her other hand stirred the soup and switch off its ignition after making sure it was cooked properly.

Looking at the phone screen again, she just can't seem to find the right word to reply so she decided to call him. As Yako was pressing his number, suddenly, his name appeared. Yako chuckled a bit and swiped the green icon to answer her demonic boss's voice.

"Human.I do not expect you to be a slug just to pick up your phone", his voice asked with his usual irritating voice.

"Neuro, I have a pot of boiling soup on the stove. How do you expect me to just leave it like that on the stove? Besides I do want to hear your voice." Yako tried to be cheesy towards her demonic boss aka her mate as Neuro called it.

"Mate, what will you do today? I sense a mystery and I expect you to be ready." Yako sighed a bit, "Okay Neuro. Let me have my bite then we go?"

"Im expecting no less than 5 minutes Yako." Knowing Neuro, Yako immediately gulped down her drink and ate her soup which was still piping hot. But, breakfast did not feel delicious at all and this is unusual for Yako. She tried to eat it a bit before getting upstairs to change clothes. She stood in front of her closet, staring blankly until she felt a pair of arm around her waist from her back. Yako was surprised and felt her knee weaken. That pair of arms supported her and pulled her back up while turning her body to face him. "Yako?" a familiar voice and those pair of green eyes looked at her.

"Oh, it's you. I thought there was someone else just now." said Yako while grasping her consciousness back. He looked at her with a concern face. Titling her chin up, he brushed her tears which came out of nowhere.

"Am I scaring you that much? Why are you crying like this?" he asked her and wiped the tears which came out again. It is unusual to see Neuro like this.

"I don't know. I just went up here after having my breakfast and I was thinking of the outfit that will be suitable for going out today. Then, you appeared suddenly and I did not realize when you came in." Yako answered him with the strength that she gathered after that surprise.

"Wait. So, you mean, you did not hear my voice when I had been calling your name just now? I thought you were just pretending and are you okay? " Neuro asked while grabbing her tighter towards him.

"I… I just don't know okay. I have been feeling like this since I woke up this morning. I don't know, too emotional or too sensitive maybe? Yako released his arms and walked to the closet. She chased him out of from her room and assured him that she is fine. Knowing how unpatient Neuro can be, she asked him to get out for a while for her to change clothes. While changing, she felt hurt at her abdominal which made her sat down immediately. Clutching her stomach, she tried to find a piece of cloth inside her closet to bite. When she found it, Yako quickly bit that piece of cloth to engulf her moans so your Neuro would not hear it.

After a few minutes, the pain resided. She grabbed her bed pole and trying to make herself stand up. Regardless of her efforts, She still could not stand up and kept falling down each time. Yako felt so devastated because she hats being weak like this. This was the most painful experience than other periods. As she was thinking on how to get up, a voice came through her door.

"Yako, I heard you are making strange sounds. What are you playing at?"

"Yako?" his voice asking for her replies but as Yako tried to answer him, the pain kept you silenced, only feeling the pain devoured her body. Neuro came in and he saw her sitting down on the floor while clutching her stomach. He quickly dashed towards her, putting her arms around his neck and picked her up in bridal style. Yako kept silenced even though she felt overwhelmed with Neuro's act but the pain was still there, she grabbed his blue coat's collar to restrain that pain that was spreading throughout her body. He realized his human was in pain and carefully put her on bed.

Yako's hand was still clutching her stomach and her face turned pale. She even grabbed her bed sheet when the pain was getting painful each seconds. With a frown on his face, he took her hand as giving her a little bit of energy for Yako to endure the pain. When seeing her calmed a bit, he let go of her hand and went out of the room.

"Ne..u..ro". She ttried to call him, but her energy had dried out because of that enduring.

Her eyes felt heavy until she felt something warm touching her stomach. Yako opened her eyes and saw Neuro was brushing his large and warm hand on it with warm oil. She felt her pain was being washed away with his touch. He looked at her while spreading the heat from his hand throughout your stomach and abdominal area.

"Why didn't you infrom me earlier if you are in your verge of death?" he asked, looking straight to her brown, chesnut eyes.

Still recovering, she looked back at him, "It just happens. How am I supposed to know? Besides, I never experienced a lot of pain like this before" Yako said with an annoyed look.

"Get some sleep then. I will be here until you wake up." He said and covered her with a blanket.

"I'm sorry Neuro. I know you are hungry right now. I promise I will get better as fast as I could and off we go to eat mysteries okay?" Neuro brushed her hair.

"Just get some rest. I need to go outside to ask Akane to search something for me." As Yako was drifting away to sleep, she caught Neuro's demonic smile.

"Why did he grin like that?. He better not to come out with plans to torture me as soon as I wake up" with that thought, she was asleep.

Seeing her asleep, Neuro quickly walked out from the room and called Akane to search something for him. It only took a few seconds for Akane to deliver what her master asked. As he was scrolling the content, he smirked while thinking of what to be done with his human mate when she woke up.

~Soon After~

Yako woke up from her sleep and saw Neuro was sitting beside her while holding her hand. Felling being starred at, he looked at you and smirked. "Feeling better now Yako?" he asked, fixing her hair so her eyes would not be blinded with it.

"I think I am okay now. Thanks and I am sorry for making you miss your food. I ruined it." Yako apologized while trying to up but her effort seemed futile because she did not have enough energy.

He smiled, " Nope, I understand your circumstances as a human woman and I have to bear it no matter how because I have chosen you as my mate. There is a human saying that did say that when we love someone, we also learn about them." He said while taking something out from his pocket. "Yako, you like chocolates right?"

Yako eyes gleamed happily and nodded while looking at the chocolate. "Well, Yako, I have read this on the articles just now. When you are on your period, it's the best eating chocolate to get back the blood that you have lost during it." Still not realizing Neuro's grin, she nodded, eyes fixed to the chocolates that he was holding.

While looking at her, he unwrapped the chocolate wrapper and feed her with a piece of it. Innocently, Yako just ate it and felt the creamy taste in her mouth. Watching her eating his chocolate, he popped another piece, but this time he put it between his lips. Yako ignored him as she thought he was just playing around with that chocolate and tried to take it from his hand.

"Neuro, you don't eat human food. Come on, give it to me"

Sneakily, he lifted the chocolate up in the air while showing the chocolate at his lips. She tried to grab the chocolate but in vain because he was taller than her. Curse his long limbs. Feeling her blood started rushing in to her cheeks, she went near his face. Her eyes caught his lips curved into a smirk as she brought herself even nearer to his face where her nose touched his. Mischievously, Yako also thought of something to get him back. Restraining her laugh, without any hesitation, she bit the chocolate slowly until it reached near his lips. As it was nearing, you gnawed that last bite and purposely let his lips untouched.

Yako withdrew her face quickly while laughing. He looked at her with a frustrated face and ate the left out chocolate in his mouth. He uplifted one of his eyebrows and smirked again.

"You know, I really need that chocolate back." He said while nearing her again.

Yako just shook her head as her mouth was still full of the chocolate just now.

"You deserve to be punished Yako. My,my, You just took my chocolate without leaving your payment", he said and grabbed her head. "Well, it looks like I will just have to force the payment, right?".

As Yako was thinking of words that can be said to him at times like this, with a blink of eyes, he landed his lips onto hers.

Grasping with surprise, he took that opportunity to deepen his kiss and putting his hand behind Yako's head. "A...ah, stop it Neuro." Being Neuro, stop means go. He deepen his kiss even more.

Decided to give in, Yako replied by putting her hand behind his head too. After a few minutes, Neuro let Yako breathe, she still needed oxygen to live. He released Yako while licking his lips.

Feeling embarrassed to look into his eyes, Yako continued to look down. His long finger tapped your chin before lifting it up straight to his eyes gaze.

"This is fun, Yako. I'm hoping I will be there when you are in your periods again." He smirked again before pulling her into his embrace and lips again.


End file.
